Memories
by jillykinss
Summary: Written for SoMa week. Day 1 Theme: Memories. Maka's cleaning out the attic when her son stumbles upon something that brings back some fond memories. SoMa of course! Oneshot.


**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Written for SoMa Week (April 7th-14th)**

**Day 1 – **_**Memories (April 7**__**th**__**)**_

* * *

"Since when have we had this much stuff…?"

Maka sat on the floor of the living room, surrounded by tons of boxes. She was doing some spring cleaning, having brought boxes out of the attic to go through and sort. She had been meaning to do it for a while now, but with her job at the academy and _being a mother_, she just hadn't had the time. And her husband, Soul, had been so busy being a Death Scythe that he hadn't been able to either.

Finally, their son was sleeping, it was Sunday which meant no work, and Soul was out on a mission. She ran a hand through her golden locks, which were now grown out and ran down her back in waves. "Alright, it's not gonna sort itself," she said to herself, and proceeded to open the box closest to her.

_Junk._ She thought. She pulled out picture frames, some old DVD's, a tape player, some old magazines, and an old dictionary. She threw the magazines in a bag to later recycle, and stacked the movies in a pile off to the side. She laughed at the picture frames, filled with photos of their younger days. The first one was hilarious. It was the first picture Maka and Soul took together as partners. They stood awkwardly next to each other, not having really known each other but smiling nonetheless. The second photo was her and her head, her face not looking to happy next to her crazy father. The third was a baby picture of her with her mother. She smiled and put them off to the side.

The next box she opened was full of knick-knacks, random souvenirs they had acquired during their travels as weapon and meister. It had keychains, mini-figurines, plaques, magnets, and even a bobble head from that time they went to Chicago. She left the contents of the box untouched and put it aside.

She continued this routine up, throwing out old junk, organizing what she deemed keep able and folding the boxes to recycle later. Maka was about to open another box when she heard the patter of small footsteps behind her.

"…mommy?"

Maka turned and smiled. Her three-year old, Sora, stood in the entrance of the living room, white hair sticking up in all directions, he small fist rubbing one of his green eyes.

"Look who woke up from his nap," She said, holding her arms out. Sora tottered over to her and plopped himself in her lap, Maka wrapping her arms around him and kissing his head. She smoothed out his messy hair while he yawned.

"Whatya doing mommy?" he said in his cute voice.

"Mommy's doing some cleaning."

Sora looked at her. "Can I help?

Maka giggled. "Sure baby. You want to open this box for me?" She pulled a small box in front of them and Sora nodded, eagerly jumping to his feet to help.

"Oh what's this?" Sora pulled out a small book with a skull on it. Maka recognized it as a map of the academy. He flipped through the pages and said, "Mommy! This is my treasure map!" He pointed to a random spot and enthusiastically said, "That's where da tweasure is!" He nodded eagerly and Maka could do nothing but laugh.

_If you count hiding the kishin under the academy treasure, _she thought. "What else is in there Sora?"

His little head snapped up. Discarding the forgotten 'map', he reached in a pulled out what looked like a stuffed kishin egg. "Ball mommy!"

"Yes, ball Sora. What color is it?"

"Ummmm, red!" He threw it up and laughed when he missed catching it and it bumped his head. His laughter warmed Maka's heart, and she couldn't help but think of her husband who he reminded her of so much. She started to daydream when Sora tapped her hand.

"Mommy, daddy's comin home today wight?"

She pulled him into a hug and nodded. "He is. Do you miss him?"

Sora nodded. "I wanna play cars with him! I l like to be da wed won, and he can be da bue one!" Maka couldn't help but kiss his forehead. He turned out of her embrace and reached into the box again. He held something white in his hands and it made him silent. Maka peeked over his shoulder.

"What's dis mommy?" he asked, holding it out to her.

It was Soul's famous white headband, with the symbols on it for his name, "Soul Eater". She smiled and ran her fingers down the worn fabric, slightly faded from time. She reached up and placed it on Sora's head, fixing his hair so it rested on his forehead. Sora stood, fascinated.

Maka couldn't help but think back to all those years ago. She and Soul had been so young, and so over ambitious. How badly she had wanted to turn him into a death scythe back then, at her tender age of fourteen.

She remembered thinking how adorable Soul looked in his signature headband, jacket, and matching sneakers. Even that young she knew she loved him, loved the way he would grin at her when they won a battle, or burst out laughing when she accidentally burned their dinner and they had to get take out. Especially when he took that wound for her...she knew then that she loved him.

"This," she said, brushing some of his white hair out the way, "was your daddy's favorite headband when he was younger. When me and daddy were in school, he wore it all the time. It made him look really cool."

Sora reached up to touch it and laughed when it fell in his eye sight. He giggled as he peeked at his mom under the fabric.

"Do I look cool mommy?"

Maka smiled warmly. "Why yes, you do. I think you look even cooler than your daddy. But don't tell him I said that!" she replied with a wink.

Sora ran to what Maka figured was her and Soul's bedroom, probably to look at himself in the mirror of the closet door. He then proceeded to run around the house screaming, "I'm gonna get you evil kishin man! Boom! Boom! I got you now!"

Maka sat up and stretched, smoothing out her coral colored top and wiping off her white jeans. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge when she heard the locks to the front door open.

"DADDYYYYY!"

She heard the "oof!" as she figured Sora must have jumped into Soul's arms. She heard her husband's hearty laugh and smiled.

"You are getting too heavy you know that bud?" Soul said. He walked into the kitchen, Sora still in his arms. Sora pointed to his head eagerly. "Look Daddy! Me and mommy found your headband!"

"I see that. You know I used to wear that all the time when I was fighting bad guys." Sora nodded.

"I'm gonna fight bad guys too daddy!" He jumped out of Soul's grip and continued running around and making silly noises.

Soul looked up and locked eyes with his wife, who smiled at him. He crossed the distance in two large steps, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. He buried his face against her neck and took in her scent.

"Welcome home Soul," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck when he looked at her. He bent down and kissed her softly.

"It feels good to be home," he replied back. He kissed her again, this time a little harder than the first, prodding her to open her mouth so their tongues could fight for dominance. He pushed her against the counter and continued to ravage her lips. Maka broke it off, laughing airily as he attacked her neck.

"Soul! Not in the kitchen, sheesh!" She pulled out of his embrace and laughed when Soul pouted. She slapped him on the butt, and went to the fridge.

"So how was your mission? You hungry?" She pulled out some juice to put in Sora's sippy cup.

"It was easy. And yeah I am,"

"I'll start making dinner then," She bent down to grab some vegetables from the fridge when she felt two hands on her waist.

"I'm not hungry for food."

He roughly pulled her into his embrace and kissed her, Maka squealing and trying to remove herself from his strong grip.

Suddenly, a small being crashed into Soul's legs.

"I'LL SAVE YOU FROM DA EVIL KISHIN MOMMY!" came the squeal.

Soul laughed as he released Maka. He put his two hands up towards Sora and said in a low, deep voice, "Yum, I'm hungry for a little boy! Let me eat your soul!" He took off after his son who squealed all the way out the kitchen, his laughter ringing throughout the entire house.

Maka could do nothing but smile. These were the memories she would keep forever.

* * *

review please :)


End file.
